


Pumpkin pie

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina pays Emma a visit and can't resist the sight of her girlfriend leading to a truth or two to be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin pie

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened! It's my first time writing smut, so I hope it's okay! Let me know what you guys think :) Enjoy! 
> 
> I don't own anything and all mistakes are mine!

“Emma,” Regina called as she stepped into the house. 

Emma’s morning raspy voice floated to where Regina stood causing a shiver to awaken her body, “In the kitchen.”

Regina quickly walked to the kitchen finding Emma leaning over the counter, a mug cupped in both hands. Emma twisted her head to flash a smile over her shoulder at her girlfriend. Her face morphed into that of an accusing glare after noticing Regina’s eyes were planted firmly on her behind. 

She wiggled her backside. Regina’s eyes darkened in lust before she looked up to her girlfriend, “you are gorgeous.” 

Emma’s smile reappeared as she turned around. Regina had already closed the distance because seeing Emma stood in only a long night shirt and panties had her body demanding more. Her arms wrapped around Emma quickly then hands travelled down until she was cupping her arse with both hands. 

Their lips found each other and in under seconds they were sharing a heated kiss. Emma moaned into her mouth and her body tingled in anticipation. Their relationship was hardly new, but their need for each other was still as strong as it was during those first few months. 

One of Regina’s hands made its way up Emma’s back, the fabric bunching under her hand until she tangled her fingers in messy blonde locks. Their lips were moving at a quicker pace and Regina moaned loudly as Emma placed her thigh in between her legs, effectively straddling her own.

They pulled away from the kiss only to move their bodies to allow them both to be able to rub against each other. “Emma,” Regina sighed after Emma began to roll her hips, “you are fucking beautiful.” 

“You,” Emma said before wrapping both arms around Regina’s neck then planting a quick kiss to her lips, “are beautiful baby.”

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile at the look of utter astonishment she saw in Emma’s eyes. 

Emma shrugged innocently, “what?”

“You know what,” Regina said widening her eyes and smirking before leaning in to kiss Emma. Her hands had already found Emma’s inviting arse again and she squeezed both cheeks then smiled when Emma moaned. 

Their hips had started to rock slowly as they found a gentle rhythm. “Hmmm,” Regina hummed leaning her head back slightly and breaking the kiss. 

Emma wiggled her eyebrows once Regina was looking at her again, “you know you like it.”

“Seriously Emma?” she tried to scorn, but the arms that had now found themselves wrapped firmly around her waist to pull her in closer and the sensation that was slowly beginning to build between her legs had her words coming out husky causing Emma to chuckle. 

“I know you like the nicknames I give you,” Emma challenged.

“Whatever gave you-”

She was cut off when her stomach clenched after feeling one of Emma’s hand travel underneath her blouse to settle on her lower back. 

Emma chuckled, “hmm I remember why I call you sexy legs,” she half moaned then began to thrust her hips a little faster. Regina followed her pace gladly as the teasing was beginning to drive her insane. 

Regina responded by lightly digging her nails into Emma’s skin through the panties smiling a victorious smile when Emma clenched her eyes in pleasure. She lent in closer trying to maintain their rhythm so she didn’t lose the feeling of Emma’s thigh rubbing against her throbbing clit, before whispering seductively into Emma’s ear, “I liked honey suckle.”

Emma visibly shivered before lifting her head and smiling, “oh yeah.”

They both chuckled and their eyes locked as they remembered how that nickname came about. Regina had ruined a perfectly good set of bed sheets that evening, but the quiver of her own body reminded her just how worth it that night had been. 

Regina delicately slid her hands beneath the fabric until she felt warm skin beneath her palms then pressed Emma into her leg. Their hips continued to rock into each other. Regina was mesmerized by Emma’s face, her squeezed eyes, the pants that escaped her throat with each thrust of her hips. 

This was a part of their love making Regina liked the most. Watching Emma ride her, whether it be her thigh or fingers, a face twisted in pleasure whilst breast bounced with each thrust. Her eyes travelled to her chest moaning at the hardened nipples protruding through the fabric. She stared for a long moment longing to have her mouth around one of Emma’s nipples. 

“I know which name you liked the most,” Emma then whispered into her ear, the warm breath tickling her neck only adding to her arousal, easily distracting her thoughts. 

Regina tried to sigh but it came out more like a whimper. A need for more than the teasing brush of her clit, but she didn’t want to lose the contact, so she indulged Emma. “Which?” 

A slow mischievous smile spread over Emma’s face before she began to nibble gently on Regina’s ear lobe. Her knees went weak but Emma was quick to hold her tighter then slammed her rather forcefully against a wall. 

“I need more,” she breathed but before Emma could even begin to undress Regina, she had slid one of her hands around the top of Emma’s thigh before dipping a few fingers into Emma’s wet folds.

“You’re so wet,” she whimpered then lightly tapped at the inside of one of Emma’s legs until she spread them so Regina had more room to bury her fingers deep inside of her girlfriend. 

Emma let out a sob as Regina slowly inserted the tip of her finger inside of her. “Regina.”

There was a very present ache between her own thighs but Regina could never tire of teasing Emma, looking into pleading yet trusting green eyes, before they morphed into that of sheer pleasure. 

“Queen sexy cheeks?” Regina asked in the most innocent voice she had and even though Emma was pushing her hips towards the single finger she let out a small chuckle before looking up until their eyes connected. 

And in two words Regina’s eyes went from lust filled to furious in a second flat. “Pumpkin pie,” Emma said with a grin. 

Emma’s whole body trembled when two fingers entered her then began to thrust. An arm wrapped around her waist and she lent her head on Regina’s inviting shoulder. The thrusts became quicker and rougher after Regina felt how ready Emma had already become.

“You’re going to pay for that Miss Swan.”

Her voice didn’t hold any of the fire that those words once could have provoked. They were filled with devotion and mischievous banter. Regina smiled easily feeling Emma completely lean on her for support. 

“I thought I, I, hmmmm, Reginaaa.”

Regina chuckled then watched as Emma began to thrust her hips downwards to meet the movement of her own fingers. 

“Apol, apol,” Emma panted, “apologized.”

A devilish smirk appeared on Regina’s face remembering how Emma had done just that. On her knees. And back. And many other compromising positions. 

She rubbed small circles into Emma’s back, “you did my good girl,” she said soothingly which only seemed to make Emma moan harder. Regina had noticed how her authority had always had an effect on Emma and was curious to see where they could take it, “but you need to apologise again.”

She said this more firmly, bringing forward her mayoral voice. Emma leant closer then moaned loudly before increasing her own speed of her bucking hips. 

“God Regina.”

Regina saw how frantic Emma had become so she gently rubbed her thumb over Emma’s clit until she was panting hard then added a little more pressure. She placed a longing kiss just beneath Emma’s ear before using a demanding tone once more. “Come for me Emma.” 

She felt Emma’s walls clench then her entire body tightened before she let out a long groan once her climax hit. Regina stilled her fingers but kept them inside letting Emma ride out her orgasm. Emma then slumped entirely into Regina who was quick to remove both hands then wrap them firmly around her lover. 

Heavy pants filled the air whilst they stayed embraced. Regina held onto Emma whilst her breathing returned to normal. 

“Fuck. That was, Regina, that was amazing.”

Regina closed her eyes then tipped her head so her cheek rested on the top of Emma’s head, “I love you,” she sighed. 

Emma tensed. Regina felt Emma begin to pull away and it took her a moment to understand what she had said. But she tightened her arms once Emma’s eyes were searching her own. She wasn’t about to let her run. 

To her surprise Emma pushed their lips together and they opened mouth kissed, their tongues rolling against each other’s before Emma pulled back then smiled. 

“Pumpkin pie,” she said causing Regina to frown at her. She hadn’t meant to admit her feelings and even though she wanted to shout them from the rooftops now they had involuntarily slipped from her lips, the last thing she wanted was to push Emma. 

“It should be a code word,” Emma added then raised her eyebrows, “for fuck me right here right now.”

Regina couldn’t help the devilish smirk spreading then remembered the fingers that were still covered in Emma’s juices. Understanding Emma’s need to change the subject she brought them up to her lips but before she could slip the fingers inside her mouth Emma gripped on to her wrist. 

She resisted trying to pull her arm away. “This is mine Emma,” she said, knowing full well how much Emma enjoyed tasting herself off of her. 

Emma relented with a slight pout her eyes gluing onto the single finger Regina brought into her mouth. 

“Hmmm,” Emma moaned as Regina locked her eyes then sucked it out slowly, not once losing eye contact. Reconsidering on the next finger, Regina smirked then brought it to Emma’s lips, smearing it over them before Emma parted her mouth to run the tip of her tongue up and down the juices that still covered Regina’s finger. 

Emma went to lick her lips after the finger was cleaned, but Regina ran her tongue along them before she even had the chance, then suckled on Emma’s bottom lip, intent on savouring every bit of Emma’s essence. 

It turned into a slow passionate kiss, fingers tangling in hair and arms pulling each other closer. They parted then locked eyes. 

“Pumpkin pie,” Regina was quick to say. 

Emma’s eyes lit up and in an instant she crashed her lips to Regina’s once more. They began to tear at each other’s clothes, desperate to be able to touch and pleasure each other without barriers. 

And that’s exactly what they did for the entire morning and afternoon until they found themselves curled up asleep on Emma’s couch, locked in a tight embrace which emitted security and love in a way they’d found in no other. They slept soundly until Emma began to stir. She sighed deeply then ran her fingers through Regina’s hair, letting long buried words form on her lips, “I love you too.”

Regina felt her stomach flip but didn’t move. She continued to breathe heavily pretending she hadn’t heard those words at all.


End file.
